


The Perfect Picnic Date

by ThatOnePerson72



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity Blight /Luz Noceda, Desserts, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I'm not the best at tags smh, Kissing, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Romance, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson72/pseuds/ThatOnePerson72
Summary: Luz ask her girlfriend, Amity, to go on a picnic date with her, but knowing Luz, she always has a trick up her sleeve. (Trust me, read it, it's REALLY GOOD.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The Perfect Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ummmm... You better read till the end or else I'll eat all you cookies for Christmas :)

Today was oddly a normal day in the Boiling Isles. There wasn't the occasional rampaging monster, no guards from the Emperor's Coven patrolling the town. It was just a basic day, which was exactly the type of weather Luz needed today since she asked her girlfriend, Amity, to go out on a date with her. She didn't tell her where they were going, however. It was going to be huge.

She was excited to show Amity what she planned. She took a couple of weeks to plan everything. She would head into town to make arrangements with people. She would sometimes even lie to Amity about where she was going. Her excuses mostly consisted of her saying she was helping Eda with 'important business' Amity started was starting to get extremely frustrated with her. She kept feeling like Luz was avoiding her. Luz was picking up this too. Every time she'd tell Amity her lame excuse, she would look so unhappy.  
Amity just felt to curl up in a ball and disappear. When she was with Luz, she made all her worries go away. She made her feel like she could've done anything in the world.

Luz wanted to hang out with her just as much as Amity did. However, She was determined to make everything perfect for this date. To make everything perfect for Amity.

***

On this Saturday, Luz was skipping gleefully up the library steps to pick up her girlfriend. She was reading to children about the newest edition of Otabin.

On Luz's entry into the library, she took out her notes from her pocket that she wrote down for her date, and she kept repeating it to herself.  
Great! I'm sure everything will go fine.

She made it to the children section, and there she was. Amity. She had never looked more gorgeous. The way she read to the infants made her look so peaceful and wholesome.

She is so pretty! Amity was still wearing her school uniform, along with some accessories. Luz looked down at her clothes. It was all rumpled and somewhat sweaty. She tried to smoothen the creases out and brushed her hair with her hands. 

Her attention now shifted to her Girlfriend.  
"...And that's how Otabin and the Elves learned the true meaning of friendship. The end." The children were now cheering and clapping from the conclusion of the story. Luz was the most enthusiastic of them all.

"Whoooooo! That was amazing Amity!"Luz was making her way towards the witch.

Now Amity's full concentration was on Luz, her cheeks went rose-red full of embarrassment, but she was smiling even move now. The children caught notice of this and started making kissy-faces.

They both ignored them and rolled their eyes. Now they were facing each other.

"Hey, Ami! You look really pretty." A grin arose on both of their faces.

"Thanks, but not as good as you look, Noceda." They were both laughing now.

"Are you ready to go?" Luz asked

"Just let me clean up first, then you all mine." Amity began straightening the chairs and placing the books back onto the shelf neatly.

Luz couldn't help but stare. Amity was so stunning and elegant in her own way. Her hair seemed so silky and smooth. It was still unrealistic the girl she had been crushing on for months was dating her. And more importantly, she liked her back.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Amity now had a strapped bag wrapped around her shoulder.

"Perfect!" She extended out her hand, and Amity happily accepted it and intertwined their fingers.

"Luz... You still haven't told me where we're going." This made Luz smirk.

"Don't worry. It'll be a surprise." She sang charmingly.

"What was I expecting anyway. Knowing you for all this time. I should've known you would do something... Luztrodinary! But that's the thing I love about you the most."

"Awwwww. That's why you're my girl." She kissed her on the cheek, making Amity go bright red, and left the library.

***

"... Then Eda made all the milk squirt out of my nose!" Luz said, and she threw her arms up in the air.

Amity was bending over. She couldn't stop laughing.

"All of that," she paused between laughs, "Because of one spider?" She was basically gasping for air now.

"Yeah, Eda could be kinda crazy sometimes." Luz wrapped her arms around Amity's.

"Luz... You're amazing, don't ever forget that." Amity had a broad smile now.

"How can I forget that when you make me feel amazing!" They were both staring into each other's eyes now. They turned extremely red.

Amity looks so adorable.

Suddenly it hit her. She now remembered the whole reason she was here. She backed up a little from the witch and pulled out a hand-drawn map she made. She looked around her surroundings. They seemed to be somewhere in the middle of town. Luz has never been to this part of town, but Eda told her exactly where to go... Well... At least she hoped so.

She grabbed Amity's hand and led her down the path where all the vendors were.

"Luz, please tell me you know where you're going." Amity was getting tired of walking at this pace.

"Of course! No need to worry, just lookout for a jewelry stand."

"You mean... That stand over there?" She pointed to their right.

"Ah-ha! You found it!" Amity shot her a disgusted look.

"Luz... this is a FEET jewelry stand," It was common it the Boiling Isles to accessorize your feet." Is it a human thing to take your date out to a store that makes designs for your feet?"

Luz let out a laugh, "Don't be silly," she was still laughing that Amity thought that they were going to a jewelry store for your feet. "We're going to the place behind the store."

She dragged Amity beyond the store and revealed the surprise to her.

"Ta-da!" She was dazzling her hands and watched Amity with excitement in her eyes.

"A... Bakery?" The place was named 'The Wailing Bakery.' It was a white-rectangular building with its name in yellow color with the Wailing star to the side, designed as a shooting star.

"Yeah! Eda told me they have the best desserts in the world."

"Well, I've never seen or heard of this place before. As long as I get cupcakes, I'll be pleased." She grinned at Luz.

"Oh! Trust me... There will be cupcakes!" With hands intertwined together, they excitedly entered the bakery.

***

The bakery had a comfortable, homey feeling to it. There were leather couches where people would relax. Familiar Hexside students were sitting at the rectangular tables to the side with their noses crammed in textbooks or watching videos on the orbs that were free to use. But what was most noticeable was the delicacies they had to offer. It was making their mouths water. The aroma of the Sinabuns was a wonderful sensation to their noses. The sight of the slices of apple pie topped with whipped cream and a cherry looked unbelievably delightful. And to complement it all, Amity's favorite, there were cupcakes on display in a glass cubical. They looked flawless. The cakes were fluffy and rich with either chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry. It was topped with the creamiest icing made in a swirl and was decorated generously with rainbow-colored sprinkles.

"Luz... You don't understand how much I love you right now." Her attention still never shifted from cupcakes.

"Awwww! I knew you would love it. Luckily for us, I ordered everything beforehand so we don't have to wait." Luz pulled out the receipt from her pocket and winked at the witch.

Unexpectedly, Amity leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. Luz was blushing really hard now.  
"You're the best! You know that, right?"

"I'm nothing compared to how great you are." The human kissed her back. They both just fell into a laugh after.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pick up the things now. Don't miss me too much." Luz backed up and shot her girlfriend her signature finger guns.

Amity gave her a wave and plopped down on the couch. She was reflecting on the things she did we Luz these past weeks. It was just unbelievable that the girl she was crushing on was doing all of this for her. Luz was simply fascinating. She was herself. She didn't care what other people thought about her. She was adventurous and was always willing to help others when needed, no matter the situation. Heck, even when she messes up, she'll correct it in the end.  
I love her so much.

Soon after, Luz came back with a large white-rectangular cardboard box in her hands and took a seat right next to Amity. 

It smells soooo good! Amity taught to herself. All the different scents combined into a delightful fragrance. It was practically calling for her.  
Amity straightened up from the couch and starting attacking at the box. She peeled off the sticker that kept the box closed and started opening it... That was until Luz stopped her with a playful slap on the wrist. She had only got a glance at what was inside but still couldn't make out what was there.

"Hey! What was that for! Aren't we gonna eat?" Amity was rubbing her wrist now.

"We are gonna eat... Just not here. Did you really think this was my last surprise?" A smirk arose from Luz's face.

"Honestly, yes, I did, but can't we make an exception this one time. I'm HUNNNNGRY!" She threw herself onto the human's lap.

"Nope. Plus, where we're going would make everything twice as better." She tapped on Amity's shoulder, signaling that she wanted to stand up.

They both got up while smoothening out the creases from their clothes and made their way towards the exit.

"Just don't keep me waiting too long. I'm known for getting hangry." Amity said. Luz let out a laugh and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's only a 3-hour walk." She said in a joking manner.

Amity rolled her eyes while both hands gripped her stomach.  
"I really hope you're joking."

Luz didn't say a word trying to be mysterious. She just looked at Amity and smiled at her.

And that's how they exited the bakery. With one extremely hungry and the other ecstatic, they both walked down the street, going to the next planned location.

***

"... It took King whole day to learn it. He was too scared at first but, with a little encouragement from Eda, Hooty, and I, he finally did it. A backflip! It was so adorable." Luz was so excited and glad to be sharing her stories with Amity, but the witch didn't even say a word or have a reaction. She just simply nodded her head. It was like her attention was on something else.

"Amity. Are you listening to me?" Luz gave her a confused stare.

"Mhm," Amity responded, though she never looked directly at her. Luz didn't completely believe her but continued her story regardless.

"So anyway, after King realized he could do a backflip, he wanted to do it fancier. So he climbed onto Hooty and told him to keep steady. He stood up, bent his knees, and backflipped! It looked so cool! That was until he didn't stick the landing. He landed flat on his... Amity! Are you even listening to me?!" Amity still didn't show any emotion. She just nodded her head up and down. 

The truth was she was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about cupcakes.  
As a child, her parents would only give her one cupcake or dessert every year, more specifically, her birthday. Cupcakes were her favorite by far. It made her birthday most enjoyable since she didn't have any 'real' friends over and her siblings mostly annoyed her the whole day. Cupcakes were like her motivator. It made her feel calm and relaxed. That's why she's so intrigued by them.

"Mhm," Amity responded.

"So who was I talking about then?"

"Cupcakes- I-I mean King!" She thought Luz wouldn't realize what she blurted... But of course, she did.

"Ah-ha! You can't keep your mind off these desserts can you?" She smirked at Amity.

"No! It's just they looked so good in the bakery, so can't we please just eat already." She threw her head on Luz's shoulder and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Well, if you were paying attention to where we are, then you would've realized that we're already here." They stopped in front of a hedge of bushes. Amity lifted her head off her girlfriend's and gave her a confused look. 

"We're having our date... In the bushes? Luz, are you feeling alright?" Amity placed her palm on her forehead, checking her temperature.

Luz shook the witch's hand off and giggled at her response."No silly. Just follow me, then the real excitement begins!" Luz led the way into the bushes, and Amity followed.

Luz guided her through the series of branches and cobwebs and then revealed her final surprise.

"Behold! The perfect date is now in session." She raised the box as high as she can to express her excitement.

Amity couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a grassy flat area with a checkered red and white sheet lain down in the center. There were light glyphs scattered around everywhere, illuminating the afternoon mood. To accompany this, there were beautiful plant decorations wrapped around the poles along with streamers and bows.

"Luz! T-This is amazing! H-How did you do all of this?!" Amity couldn't even process what was going on. It was just completely extraordinary.

"I had Gus and Willow help be with the decorations, plus I reserved this whole area so it'll be just us."

Amity couldn't even make out words to show how she was feeling... So she let actions do it instead. She leaned forward and kissed the human softly. She placed one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. Luz dropped the box and pressed towards her more. She wrapped both arms around her waist, almost leaving no room in-between them.

After about a minute or so, they both pulled off, panting and blushing.

"Well, you said you were hungry," Luz said while picking up the box in one hand, "So let's eat then!" Luz stuck out her other hand for Amity.

Amity chuckled and happily took her hand, intertwined their fingers, and they walked over to the checkered sheet.

***

They crossed their legs and took their seats, sitting down side by side, and Luz placed the box in front of them.

"Are you ready to witness the greatest thing you'll ever see!" Luz's hands were already on the box because she was so eager to show Amity what she got.

"I was born ready!" Amity hand both her hands clenched to her clothes as she could barely contain her excitement.

With that being said, Luz dramatically opened the box and revealed her surprise. All the desserts fit perfectly in it. There were 4 Sinabuns in the top-right, showered with Sinnamon and icing. In the left middle section, there were 4 glazed, heart-shaped-doughnuts, made with either chocolate and vanilla. And in the bottom left, there were 6 pieces of iced-chocolate brownies.

And to the right side of the box, there were cupcakes, but there was something special about the cupcakes. They resembled Luz and Amity. There were half a dozen 'Luz cakes' and half a dozen 'Amity cakes.'  
The Luz cakes were made with chocolate and had icing in a purple and white color swirled together at the top. The Amity cakes were made out of vanilla and had green icing at the top and a dot of chocolate icing to match her brown roots.

"Wow! I could literally see my face in this! How did you find this out?!" Amity was just so astonished. She would've never expected any of this.

"It's amazing, isn't it," Amity to give her a nod as her response, "As I said before, Eda told me about this place. Also, remember when we were in the library when the wailing star flew over, and it made all the books come to life. The specialty of this bakery is that it technically makes desserts come to life. Hence the name, 'Wailing Bakery.'" Luz gave the witch a wink.

"And it looks sooooo good!" Amity squealed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to dig in." And Luz picked up one of the Sinnabons. Amity did the same.

"Cheers?" Amity asked with her Sinnabon raised in the air.

Luz giggled a bit, took a Sinnabon from the box, and raised her Sinnabon too.  
"Cheers." Then they both clinked their desserts and immediately started to eat.

***

After about an hour or so, there was barely any desserts left behind. They were both leaning up against each other, extremely stuffed, keeping them both warm on this chilly evening with the opposite's cupcakes in their hands. Even though they were full, the cupcakes looked and tasted too good to put down.

"Luz," They both shifted so that they were both facing each other, "Can I tell you something?" Amity placed her hand on the human's own, trying to be more comforting.

"Sure! Ask away." Luz gave the which a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"It's just... Nobody has ever done anything or probably thought of doing anything this spectacular for me. Ever since you arrived here, I couldn't keep you out of my mind. You're so friendly and charming and make everyone feel better about themselves. You made me change into a better version of myself, and I'm just so thankful to have you here with me in my life. What I'm basically trying to say is... I love you."

"Aw! Amity... I love you too," Luz got a little teary, "When I was in the human realm, it didn't feel like I belonged, but when I got here and met you, I finally felt comfortable with who I was. Your personality is so warm and loving, and I love the fact you care for other people just because you want to. Every time I see you, you make me feel so calm and peaceful. I love you so much."

With the mood being set, they leaned forward and pressed against each other's lips. They dropped their cupcakes and wrapped their arms around and melted into one another. This kiss felt more meaningful and pleasant than the last one. Their lips were so soft and sweet and made them feel relaxed. 

After about a minute, they pulled off each other and picked up their cupcakes, and took a bite.

"I still think the Luz cakes taste better." Amity teased. They both fell into a laugh and scooted closer together once more.

As they gaze into the most beautiful view of the sunset, Luz places her head on Amity's shoulder, and the witch wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Luz, for the most amazing date ever."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this. I put a lot more effort and time into this one than my previous one sooooo Kudos will be nice and a comment is always welcome.


End file.
